


Peluk?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabbletober, Hugs, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Atsumu merentangkan tangannya.(Untuk Drabbletober Day 9: Hugging)





	Peluk?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Saya bahkan gak tau puding sakuramochi itu ada atau enggak. Demi kepentingan cerita, anggap aja ada /plak

Atsumu merentangkan tangannya.

 

Shinsuke mengangkat kedua alis.

 

Atsumu tidak menjawab, namun masih merentangkan tangannya.

 

Tanda tanya imajiner menggantung di atas kepala Shinsuke.

 

Atsumu masih pada posisi semula.

 

Dari pinggir lapangan, Osamu berdehem. Shinsuke menoleh. Jari telunjuk diarahkan pada sosok Atsumu yang tak bergeming, meminta penjelasan pada Miya lainnya. Osamu mengangguk, menghampiri Shinsuke dan membisikkan sesuatu: “Dia sakit hati kehabisan puding varian baru di konbini sebelah, padahal sebelumnya udah minta disisihin. Udah bayar pula.”

 

Tanda tanya imajiner langsung menghilang. Ekspresi wajah Shinsuke jadi sedatar jalan raya.

 

Osamu menambahkan, “Uangnya gak bisa ditarik, malah diganti pakai stok puding yang lain—yang rasanya gak dia suka.”

 

Terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan Shinsuke pagi ini.

 

Merasa kewajibannya sudah tuntas, Osamu kembali ke tempat asal, meninggalkan Atsumu (yang masih belum berubah posenya) dan Shinsuke di dekat pintu masuk.

 

Shinsuke menghela napas, panjang. Tiga langkah ke depan, dan ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Atsumu.

 

Yang sekarang mulai terisak bak anak kecil kehilangan mainan.

 

Helaan napas panjang lagi, kali ini ditambah tepukan di kepala si kembar yang lebih tua. “Udah, udah, gak usah nangis. Nanti kutraktir habis latihan, gak usah nangis lagi…”

 

“Tapi puding sakuramochi-nya cuma ada hari ini doang—“

 

“Udah, gak usah nangis, udah…”

 

Butuh lima menit untuk menenangkan Atsumu. Butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk membuatnya berhenti merajuk. Butuh sogokan satu kotak besar puding rasa sakuramochi incaran yang bersangkutan seusai latihan agar wajahnya bisa kembali ceria—

 

_\--tunggu apa._

 

Osamu tersedak air minumnya. Atsumu memekik—ya, memekik, bukan menjerit tetapi _memekik_ —kegirangan melihat barang yang diselundupkan Shinsuke ke ruang ganti entah sejak kapan. Suna memilih mengabaikan, baik akan kehadiran si kotak berisi puding sakuramochi maupun cara Shinsuke mendapatkannya, lalu langsung pamit pulang.

 

Lebih baik jangan tanya darimana—atau bagaimana—cara Shinsuke mendapatkan puding sakuramochi sebanyak itu.

 

Berdasarkan pengalaman, lebih baik jangan.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Semoga drabble random ini bisa mencerahkan hari, walau cuma sedikit dan di-posting menjelang malam-- /dogeza


End file.
